


Man in the Mirror

by beatrixe



Category: Jojo’s bizarre adventure
Genre: M/M, NSFW, forillu, formaggioxilluso, jjbapart5, lasquadra, ventoaureo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatrixe/pseuds/beatrixe
Summary: Formaggio and Illuso oneshot i wrote this summer, composed of several chapters based on how much i had written at any given time. its my first time posting any of my written work publicly!





	1. Meeting Adjourned

Formaggio was a proud man to begin with. Illuso had known this as long as anyone, and he knew he had his work cut out for him. The two had worked together for years, poking fun and making each other’s lives miserable, but lately Illuso thought something seemed off; the last few days, Formaggio was more in his face than usual, more aggressive with his taunting, persisting for longer, and his jabs almost stung sometimes. Not that he minded of course, Illuso himself loved the thrill of pushing someone to their intellectual and temperamental limits. It was sort of a thing for him. He loved the tension it created and how it boiled his own blood and made him feel like he was on fire. He loved doing this with everyone, including targets and enemies, and of course within his squad, but it was Formaggio whose buttons he loved pushing the most. He loved tearing down his walls and his pride and his intellect until he was so steamed and huffy that he couldn’t even form proper retorts, and shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off, calling it all “pointless” or “stupid” before skulking off to his room. It took a lot of work, but it was always worth it.

Today was different however, much to Illuso’s delight. Formaggio just wouldn’t stop; they’d been at it for near two and a half hours, hurling shit talk and slander back and forth, and the rest of the squad had tried to intervene at first, but as usual, they failed, and eventually all went off on their own. Fair, seeing as the shorter man had started throwing furniture along with insults very early on this time, and there really wasn’t anywhere for them to sit and watch. Once he stopped throwing things, Illuso thought that Formaggio must finally be losing steam, and he braced with the nonchalant attitude of sure victory he always closed with, but this time that only seemed to rile him up more. The fire in Formaggio’s eyes and the new frustrated and desperate edge to his voice made Illuso’s cheeks tint pink. Where was all this coming from? Was something actually wrong with him? Had he crossed some invisible line or was Formaggio finally losing it? He fretted for a moment and he nearly stepped forward to apologize until he noticed the smaller man’s cheeks were flushed too, very noticeably so, and as he reached off to the side to grab something and hurl it at him, he noticed a visible strain in his pants. 

Oh… Oh, no way. He sneered and his voice took on a whole new edge of teasing. “Oho~ getting off to my wordplay now are you? I know we’ve been busy lately, but has it really been so long since your last go that you’re hard over this?” That same passionate rage flashed in Formaggio’s eyes again and Illuso bit his tongue to keep from biting his lip. This was gold. “SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAP ILLUSO! Im not getting off, im pissed off! And sometimes that shit just happens! it’s bloodflow, you damn idiot; it doesn’t mean i fuckin’ enjoy you talking all this shit!” He growled and hurled a picture frame at him, which was only barely dodged. Did his aim get better like this? “I don't know Formaggio, that’s pretty hard for just a spur of the moment boner.” he sneered, walking closer slowly. “Even though i only just noticed it now, it seems like you might have been hard for a while now.” he teased, a nasty smirk in place as the smaller man backed against the wall, eyes darting around for an out, like a panicked animal. His breathing picked up and the strain of his pants tightened, his cheeks getting redder. The argument had ceased and the silence was deafening. Illuso slammed a hand against the wall on either side of him and sneered down at him, whispering in a smooth, deep voice. “Could it be that poor little Formaggio hasn’t gotten off in so long he’ll take a verbal beating instead of a physical one? Or maybe youre just into me insulting you, hm?” “O-of course not!” Formaggio spat back, entirely unconvincingly, “Wh-what kinda sick, self deprecating bastard gets a hard on from gettin’ insulted?”

He was about to retort with more, but the relative silence had lured back their capo’s right hand, Prosciutto who had a handful of paperwork, probably all prospective jobs and a mug of coffee, straight espresso from the smell of it, in his other hand. He walked in and glared as his lip curled at them. “Oh. Have you two finished jacking each other off in here or should Pesci wait until you’re completely through to come in and help me with paperwork?” he rolled his eyes as a frightened whimper came from down the hall and the capo, Risotto sighed and strode in, ducking through the doorway and then standing up to full height, looking down on all of them. “They’re done.” he said, definitively. “If they need some that bad, they have other rooms they can go to. We have work to do in here to secure some actual jobs.” he stared at them for a moment until Illuso moved his hands and stood to the side, scoffing and leaning against the wall as Formaggio finally breathed, scuttling along the wall away from him. “Capo, do me a favor and tell this FREAK to quit fuckin’ harassing me, and while he’s at it, to leave my private life alone and stay out of my room! I shouldn’t have to even say this, but my mirror is off limits! Quit lurkin’ around in my mirrors!” he was frantic, but his expression was set, his brow lowered and his jaw clenched, which made Risotto cock an eyebrow and look over at Illuso. “H-hey wait! I’ve never once lurked in your mirrors you delusional bastard! What reason would i have to be in your twisted animal fight ring around all your unwashed laundry? I have my own life, and on top of that, i have to be where i can see a mirror to get into it! you don't see me standing around your room and going into the mirror do you?” “Of course not! but ive seen you in the glass you fucking bastard! Hiding in the shadows and grinning like a fucking clown. Thats my private space you asshole! Keep out!” Illuso let out a sharp laugh and their capo’s eyes flicked back to Formaggio as Prosciutto lit a cigarette and grumbled under his breath. “Teenagers. I’m working with idiot, hornball teenagers who cant keep their incessantly running mouths off each other’s cocks... unbelievable.” which Risotto waved off and hushed, fixing a chair and sitting in it, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Formaggio was beet red and finally stormed out, kicking the door and turning back, only to say “Just keep those nasty, beady, rat eyes out of my reflective surfaces, you creep!” and then finally leaving. Illuso doubled over and started laughing, straightening up to walk out as well, stopping just shy of the doorway as his expression darkened with glee and he smiled devilishly. “Well that IS an interesting bit of information, now isn’t it?” he laughed again and kicked the door shut behind him, earning a terrified yelp from Pesci and an irritated groan from Prosciutto.


	2. Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illuso is generally still acting like a jerk, but wandering the halls gives him time to think about what just happened and process everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two since i already got some amazing feedback!

Illuso strode down the halls at a leisurely pace, thinking about what had just happened. Had... Had Formaggio just admitted to fantasizing about him? Oh there was no way he would let him live this one down; no way in hell. 

As he strode past his coworker’s rooms, he could tell with relative certainty what each was doing. Ghiaccio was angrily working numbers again, all but hammering his keyboard and bemoaning how little they’d been paid for their last job. Melone was messing noisily with blood samples, and watching something on tv, commenting on someone’s style choice... He honestly didn't want to know any more than that, not with Melone. He passed the file room and the small computer lab/library they had and turned the lights off in both as he did. Pesci and Prosciutto’s rooms were empty, obviously but he could hear a small fish tank filter running in Pesci’s room. Risotto had left his door open just a crack, and Illuso could see a small black kitten curled up on the bed, its ears twitching as he walked by. He cooed to it and it meowed and stretched, then rolled back over to sleep. He walked a little faster, near trotting as he passed Sorbet and Gelato’s room; that was another one he could live without knowing more about. 

He turned a corner and as he passed the bathroom, and he realized how long it had been since he’d last gone, so he stepped in before heading down towards his and Formaggio’s rooms, musing over ideas for how to get back at him. So many ideas went through his head. It wasn’t hard to bother Formaggio, but Illuso took pride in his work. He couldn’t just take the quick and easy way because it worked. He had to work hard and be crafty, original, and devious. How else could he convey how much he—? 

As he was finishing up, a loud knock came upon the door. “Hey, hurry up in there, I have to piss, dammit!” it was Formaggio’s deliciously irritated voice. “Oh i'm so sorry, I just started. Can you give me a moment?” his voice was dripping with sarcasm as he filled a cup from the side of the sink with water and poured it loudly into the toilet. He repeated this several times until there was another loud bang at the door. “Oi! Illuso! I KNOW you’re not actually pissing in there, you’re using the stupid cup. If you had that much piss in you, you’d be a lifeless husk by now. Come out of there so i can fucking piss in peace, you bastard.” he growled, banging the door again, causing Ghiaccio to yell from down the hall to shut up.

Illuso laughed and set the cup upside down in the sink to dry and flushed the toilet, finally unlocking the door and striding out, looking down on the smaller man with a smug expression. Formaggio spat up in his face, stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it and grumbling loudly as Illuso wiped his face clean and walked away laughing. He walked past the kitchen and the dining room and on towards his room. He opened the door with a huff, but before even stepping in, looked to the room next to his. there was Formaggio’s room, unlocked and left open, presumably in his rush to get to the bathroom. 

Oh here it was; his golden opportunity, and he couldn’t foresee getting another chance at this... He carefully, quietly closed his own door and slipped into Formaggio’s room, careful not to even nudge the door as he came in, and looking around. Yep. It was pretty bad in here; definitely a young man’s room anyway. He stepped over a pile of laundry, exclaiming softly in disgust at the smell and stood in the far corner, between the small desk and the bed. He summoned his stand and slowly dissolved into the mirror, crouching carefully and completely down in the shadow of the desk and waiting for his antsy friend to return.


	3. Mirror Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now we get to the nitty gritty! enjoy~!

Formaggio strolled back in, stretching, his fly undone and kicked his door shut as he grumbled more complaints about Illuso and pushed his pants off, followed by his shoes and then his socks. Weirdo... Then came his over shirt and he finally laid back on the bed with a sigh,just in his mesh undershirt and his boxers, stretching out and getting comfortable. He picked up a magazine and an apple from his desk and began to read.

Illuso made sure to stay silent and as out of sight as he could, but nearly jumped when Formaggio made an angered noise and stood up from his bed, tossing the half eaten apple to the side, sending it rolling as he paced along the floor. “Aaaagh! How dare he bring up that kind of thing in front of the capo and his fucking shadow goon! How dare he try to say he’s never snooped in here either! He’s a god damn mirror demon! That’s his whole bit!” He was so loud that Ghiaccio yelled for him to quiet down again, to which he only scoffed and returned the request. “Man… the only way he’d say something like that is if he knew… If he had been in here. That’s the only way! He has to know! He couldn’t just come up with that on his own… could he?” Formaggio looked in the mirror, his expression full of anxiety as he poked at the worry lines on his face. “I hate this shit… I can’t get him out of my head, dammit. Ugh, not this again. I hate it when he’s right. I hate it more than anything.” He was almost whining now, his expression dark, and Illuso perked up just a bit at the edge in his voice. He’d never heard Formaggio talk like this before; he was breathless and, what was that? Formaggio finally snapped out of whatever emotional crisis that was and punched the wall beside the mirror and stormed back to his bed, laying back against his pillows and fishing his cock out of his boxers, the most pitiful, regretful expression on his face, but only for a moment. 

Oh god, was this actually happening? Illuso’s eyes widened and the most devious expression crawled across his face. this was absolutely happening.

Formaggio’s eyes closed and his breath shuddered as he stroked his own cock up and down. He grumbled under his breath over and over again about how much he hated Illuso, how he hated his guts, his smart mouth, how he always seemed to know just how to get under his skin. He went on and on, breath shaking more he talked as he kept working his hand over his cock. His cheeks were flushed and his abdominal muscles were visibly clenching. Illuso couldn't believe it. Formaggio was actually physically getting off to how much he “hated” him, right in front of him. He laughed silently to himself and continued watching, intrigued until the man on the bed finally whimpered, looking up from himself and panting, his voice faltering between a growl and more whining. “Hey… Where are you at, you sick freak? C’mon you bastard! Show up in the corner like you always do. You like watching me do this don’t you? Like watching me melt under my own hands at the thought of how much I fucking despise you? You never say anything back though… The one time I want you to talk, you stay shut up. Typical you, I guess…” His body jerked and he moaned, but not just a desperate sound. This time he moaned Illuso’s name, the expression on his face almost sad, the sound of his voice bordering on... Lonely. That was it; lonely. 

Illuso stood slowly, still in the shadows, and took a deep, silent breath. he phased over, propped up just behind Formaggio in his bed, wrapping his arms over his shoulders, palms resting on his chest and whispering into his ear. “what exactly would you like me to say to you in a situation like this, Formaggio?” Formaggio froze, terrified, his eyes going wide as he frantically swiveled his head. He knew that voice, of course, but what was happening? He couldn’t see anyone there. He could explicitly feel Illuso’s hands, his body... his lips against him, and that voice right in his ear, warm and silky and sharp against his skin, and it made his cock twitch. “Wh-where-“ He slowly looked up, and into the mirror, his body shaking as he saw Illuso’s reflection wrapped around his own, an unnecessarily smug expression in place as his hands moved up, over his shoulders, and down his sides to his hips. 

“Oh? Now, what’s this? Did I do that? I thought you said you couldn’t control things like this, Formaggio, but you’ve been at this for a while now.” He ran a single finger too gently along the side of his cock and almost purred, “I thought only sick, self deprecating freaks got off to this kind of thing, Formaggio~. Now what does that make you, hmm~?” 

Something inside Formaggio broke. It must have. Normally he would fight this, even though he’d just begged for it. He was a proud man after all. He knew that, and he knew Illuso knew it too. But the warm, sultry, antagonistic words on his skin and the hands teasing his body melted him. This was… exactly what he’d been craving so badly, though he would never use those words himself to describe the needy, primal sound that left his mouth as he rutted up against the hand dangling just out of reach.

“T…” His voice faltered and Illuso laughed, stroking him once more, only just barely. Formaggio set his jaw and reached down, gripping Illuso’s wrist tightly. “Touch me, you sick fuck. Quit playing your mind games and just… t-” He whimpered again, his voice breaking as he continued, “Touch me, Illuso. Talk to me. I-I dont care what you say, I really fucking don’t, just please.” He clenched his teeth and screwed his eyes shut, ashamed. There was a moment of silence before Illuso laughed again, kissing down Formaggio’s neck and jeering, “Well, first things first, your eyes will need to be open. I don't want you closing them. you’re going to watch this, Formaggio. You’re going to watch with your own eyes, every little thing i’m about to do to you, everything you’ve been fantasizing about in your filthy little mind for god knows how long.” 

Formaggio huffed and squirmed in his arms, “How the hell am i supposed to watch you? You’re invisible right now, you fucking idiot, you’re in the-“ he froze and slowly looked up into the glass again. “M-mi-mirror… Oh... Oh God.” He gulped, staring at his own trembling reflection. Illuso smiled and ran a finger from his free hand up the other man’s spine, making him shiver and sneer back at him. “well look at you, using your few exhausted brain cells to find the right answer!” He reached up and took his jaw in that same hand, holding him fast and finally, finally, wrapping the other hand around Formaggio’s cock, making it throb. “You’re not allowed to look away from that mirror even once, Formaggio. If you do, I will walk out of here and you can have whatever sick, elaborate fantasy you want to get yourself off. Right now, this is my game, and you’re playing by my rules. You understand~?”


	4. Emotional Involvement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little smut and a little fluff, we get to see some embarrassed boys this time.

The expression on Formaggio’s face was supposed to be obstinate, he mustered every ounce of defiance he had, but he could only manage a desperate grimace as his hips rutted up again and he nodded once. “Just fucking do it already, Illuso. Please, get this over with. I need it, I’m begging, what more do you want?” he lifted his eyes to watch the glass, his own pitiful expression disgusting him. How had he let this happen? How had he opened himself up to this attack so easily? Dammit! If Illuso hadn’t called him out so accurately earlier this wouldn’t be- “Oh!” He gasped as Illuso’s hands moved, one diligently stroking his dick and the other moving around to his chest and pinching one of his nipples. 

The pale lips against his neck curled into a smug smile and Illuso took a sharp breath in and bit down on his shoulder, making him whimper. “I want to hear more. I want you to keep begging for me.” he laughed and kissed beneath Formaggio’s ear as he kept moving, the hand on his chest moving down to his abdomen and tugging him closer. Illuso grinded his hips up against his ass and bit down on his ear, making him shiver and moan out his name again. “Show me just how needy and desperate your filthy little fantasies have made you, while looking them in the face.” he hissed warmly in his ear. Formaggio shuddered at his words, and his eyes rolled back. God damn it, he couldn’t resist anymore…

He threw back his head and keened, his legs trembling. This felt wonderful, but… something was missing. It wasn’t quite right. He stilled for a moment and sighed, resting against the invisible torso behind him, earning a hum of confusion. “Illuso, come out of there. Please? I know you’re hiding because you’re worried about disappointin’ me. It ain’t... the same if you’re hiding away while im all exposed.” Illuso froze and his cheeks burned. How did this bonehead always manage to see right through him? He huffed and moved, Formaggio whimpering at the loss of warmth and contact. “Shut up, you useless crybaby… I’m doing what you asked.” 

He stood and walked towards the mirror, slowly phasing out of the mirror world and into the real one, eyes looking off to the side and his cheeks still red. “Is this better for you?” he almost snapped, but his voice was soft and his eyes, though averted, were caring. “You’re so demanding and bratty, Formaggio.” Illuso huffed, keeping his eyes averted as he walked forward, taking off his shirt. “Of course the only time you tell me exactly what you want, and you do it sniveling and whining.” His brow furrowed and he hesitated before sitting down on the bed next to Formaggio, worry in his eyes before he finally made eye contact. “I’m not just some fantasy. I’m a person and I’m here in front of you.” He raised a hand to caress the smaller man’s cheek and pulled him into a soft kiss, which was happily returned. “Don’t think of anything else while I’m here with you.” 

Formaggio leaned back in and kissed Illuso’s lips, almost teasingly soft. He smiled up at Illuso and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him close on top of him. “All i see is you, Illuso. You’re what makes me happy. You’re what I want.” He grinned, his cheeks pink, and kissed Illuso’s nose, who flushed in turn and returned the gesture before smiling down at him and stroking down his sides and down his legs, lifting them up over his shoulders and kissing the skin of his inner thigh as he let his cock fall out of his pants. He spat generously into the palm of his hand, slicking himself up with soft, huffing moans before lining himself up and pushing slowly, carefully inside, Formaggio quivering and whimpering beneath him as he adjusted. “Oh~! I-Illuso, more! More please~!” Illuso smirked and thrust further into him, purring softly into his ear,  
“Now that’s what I like to hear, my love.”


End file.
